In the manufacture of tissue products, such as bath tissue, coloring the tissue is accomplished by the addition of a colored dye to the fiber furnish prior to the formation of the wet laid web. Product color changes are effected by running all of the dyed furnish out of the papermaking machine, rinsing the system, and starting up again with a new color. There is considerable waste and delay associated with this type of operation due to the down time necessary for purging the papermaking machine of the prior color, as well as placing limitations on recycling colored broke.